Halloween Party
by darkgirl3
Summary: Garcia gives Morgan a cowboy outfit and tells him to wear it to another Agent's Halloween Party. She wants him and she's going to get her best friend in her bed. Enjoy M/G One more chapter to go
1. Game On

**Halloween Party  
Chapter 1  
Game On**

**AN: I don't own anything. Okay it is January I know but I couldn't resist and Halloween is my favorite time the year. An Agent in another department is having a Halloween Party the BAU gets invited to the party and Garcia decides it is time to get Morgan as hers. She sends a box to him with out fit inside tells him to wear it to the party even though he doesn't like Halloween. They'd planned on doing scary movies and popcorn, instead he goes to the party looking for his baby girl, after all he knows she's the one that sent the box. Just so you all know Morgan is in the full cowboy out fit. Cowboy hat to Cowboy boots and spurs MMM.**

It had been boring day the only thing they'd done was paper work, most the day Morgan had been back and forth between his desk and Garcia's office. He'd gotten all the files on his desk done by three and had nothing else to do for once. He was sitting in her office helping her go over case files that and things she was scanning into the computer.

"I'd be bored to death, baby girl," he said handing her another file.

"Well you can't think of it like that, hot stuff, or I'd be bored too," Garcia said before she hit skip on the song that was playing. She had an IPod dock set up and they'd been going through his play list for the last half hour they'd been in there. "You gotta update this, I've heard these things like twenty thousand times, handsome," she said looking over at him.

"Yeah, well I like those songs, baby girl and you are not changing them," he protested.

"Hey, who bought you this, after you lost the other one huh?" she asked teasing him.

"Oh you claiming it now are you?" he asked, "Which reminds me, my other one didn't get lost, you jacked it and then got me this one, pretending to have lost it, but you wanted it," he teased.

"No I didn't, and you my sweet sexy man, are not good at your job," she said, "That is the same one you had, I jacked it added my favorite songs and then put a cover on it giving it back," she said which made him look at the IPod he was now holding.

"You are sneaky, Baby girl," Morgan said removing the cover.

"I'm not crazy enough to take your music, and you know not to touch mine so we're even, which reminds me," Garcia said looking over at the computer pulling up an email, "Did you get the email, Agent Daniels is having a Halloween party and we're going."

"The hell I am, we agreed to watch movies and eat popcorn tonight, our usual Halloween celebration," Morgan said, "I will handcuff you to this chair until you say we're not going," he threatened before unhooking his cuffs from behind him and bringing them around front.

"Derek Morgan, you cuff me to my chair, I will spank you, you remember what happened last time you did that, Hotch wouldn't let you call me for an entire case as punishment, you my love are my best friend, I can't take that," she said.

"Ha, I still snuck and called you that night didn't I?" he asked with smile.

"Yes, hot stuff, but I couldn't hear your voice all day and it was driving me nuts," Garcia said, "I love JJ and Emily, but they are not you," she stated.

"Fine, but tonight I will be cuffing you to the couch some how if you even think about going to this party," Morgan said.

"Not fair, for three years now you've picked the Halloween plans I want to pick them now, handsome," she said pouting.

"Fine, but no costume you know I hate them," he stated.

"Morgan, baby, you are wearing a costume and I tell you what, I'll surprise you send it to your place with a note," Penelope said.

"What is going to be on that note?" he asked, he knew she had a wild side; damn did she have a wild side. He'd made the mistake of getting her a rum and vodka coke once, however the second one she'd left out the coke, she was three sheets to the wind and by the time the place closed they were the only ones still there, besides JJ who refused to leave the two them alone in that condition. He still didn't know if his Goddess remembered that night, if JJ hadn't taken the picture of them dancing he wouldn't have believed it.

"It's going to be a dare, and hot stuff you're not going to be able to say no, now, my love," Penelope said as she started shutting down her babies, "You are going to have to go home, you gotta a package coming," she stated.

"You already decided about this didn't you, when Daniels sent the email out last month?" Morgan asked.

"Yep, and let's just say I remember that bar in Texas, and hot stuff, that hat is still in my night stand if you want to reclaim it, all you gotta do is bed me," she stated like she'd said that every single day.

"What did you just say?" Morgan asked.

"What you don't remember Texas, hot stuff, JJ drove us back to the hotel, we woke up in the same bed, hung over, and as I remember both one hundred percent naked," Penelope whispered in his ear, "If you want back in my bed, you're going to play this game, handsome, and by the end of the night if I believe that you have given it your all and I know every single line you could use on some random women, then I'm yours, again," she added giving him a kiss before pulling away, "Consider this game on, lover."

"Penelope," Derek said looking at her, but she was already heading out the door. "You wanna play baby girl, we'll play," he said.

Garcia went home and changed before taking the box she had for Derek to his place. She knew he wasn't there because Hotch had stopped him after he'd left her office. She'd asked him to stall Morgan for half hour before letting him leave. She had everything planned out perfect; this was going to be the best Halloween party that she'd been to ever. There was nothing standing in their way of being together, she'd been single since she joined the team and Morgan hadn't had a steady girlfriend at all in almost three years, he told her everything, and vise versa.

She sat the box on his front porch with the photo that JJ had taken and given to her. "You're mine tonight Derek Morgan, for good," she added taking the note out of her pocket and setting it under the box. She'd written down the rules of the game and if he broke one rule in the game then she was going to have him watch the entire series of Sex and the City with her along with Star Trek, but he was still going to be hers.

Morgan got home finding the box, he should have known that she'd have the team in on this, at least Hotch and Rossi had been. However, he was pretty sure he'd confused them by the time he left. He'd told them they were coming and if they didn't show up, then they were buying drinks next time they went out, if they helped him out then he'd buy the first round. It had worked like a charm and now it was time to play with his baby girl just as much as she was going to him. She wanted him; well she was going to have to work for it, because once he started teasing he wasn't going to stop till she was in his bed. He wanted her, just as much as she wanted him.

He opened the box after he'd taken a shower, he found an entire cowboy out fit in his size along with the boots, and sure enough the hat he'd worn in the bar in Texas was inside. He couldn't believe he was going to do this, but he put the outfit on before looking in the mirror. "Okay I don't look like a dork," he stated looking down at Clooney who was sitting beside him, "I gotta get our baby girl, and well I guess I gotta do this, just wish me luck buddy," he said placing his side arm in the gun holster and putting his credentials and shield in his back pocket.

JJ had picked Emily and Reid up, she was being the designated driver since everybody else just wanted to cut lose tonight, she however didn't, she was pregnant after all, but she hadn't told them yet. Garcia had told her the plan and she filled in Emily and Reid about it. Hotch and Rossi were meeting them outside Agent Daniels house, in twenty minutes. Rossi was picking up Garcia, since she planed on going home with Morgan one way or another.

"I just can't believe they got that wasted in Texas and slept together," Emily said.

"The fact they haven't talked about it since then is the amazing part, it's like it never happened," Reid stated.

"Spence, trust me, they have talked about it, I took picture just in case they didn't remember what happened and gave it to both of them, told them to do something about it too," JJ said.

"What you mean they have talked about it?" Emily asked.

"Em, they had sex that night," JJ said.

"What?" Emily and Reid asked.

"And they haven't changed at all, I would thought they'd start dating or try and avoid each other, I haven't seen either," Emily said.

"Well, don't look at me, I'm just telling you what she told me today, I was as shocked as you two," JJ said.

"What if they are together and we haven't seen it?" Reid asked, "Last weekend I kept calling Morgan, but he never called me back, he said he was at one his places fixing things up, no signal."

"Garcia said she was doing few things around the apartment and didn't feel like going out Saturday morning like we usually do," Emily said.

"Guys, would you stop trying to profile them, we don't know if they are together or not," JJ said with smile, "It would be nice if they were though, however, I think after tonight it isn't going to be any guessing, she said she's getting her man."

Derek pocketed his keys, he'd decided that if he took her to bed tonight he didn't want to be drunk, he wanted to remember it. He took the hat with him, not putting it on yet. He was going to wait and see if he couldn't find her first, then after he got to return that kiss she'd given him then ran out on, then he'd play this game.

Garcia was watching Morgan; she was standing beside JJ when he walked in the house. She took out her cell and texted him telling to put the hat on or she wasn't going to come out and play. Once she saw the hat one and got the return text message you happy? She walked over to him.

"Hey, handsome, glad you came," Penelope said.

"So you do remember Texas I see," he teased looking her up and down. She was wearing a FBI t-shirt which she'd drown a line through the F putting an M instead and he already knew the joke. She'd teased him about it few months back. She'd said it wasn't fair that he had shirt that said he was a Female Body Inspector and she didn't have one that said Male Body Inspector. He'd told her to make her own and so she did. She was also wearing pair jeans that hugged her hips just right.

"I remember more than Texas, hot stuff," she said back, "You going to start flirting or should I just take you to your house and we watch Sex and the City now?" she asked.

Morgan smiled before pulling her into his arms, "Stop talking, woman, give me second to take you in, after all, not every day my baby girl is looking like this," he stated before giving her that kiss he'd planned on giving her.

Garcia moaned as he pulled her flush against his body she could feel his hands against her bottom holding her against him and she could feel his cock against her. He kissed her till he needed air pulling away, "Not fair," she said.

"Not fair, I had to jack off because you left me hard after that kiss today, that wasn't fair, baby girl," Derek said nipping her ear.

"We're playing this game first, then you can have me for the next two days, that outfit includes some handcuffs that should be at your place right?" she asked before walking away from him.

Derek was trying to process what she'd just said, oh his little Goddess loved being tied down, this was going to be fun, he thought before walking off after her. He wasn't letting her away from him for long, he wanted out here in two hours and her in his bed.

"He's right behind you," JJ said with smile looking at Pen.

"I think he already knows the game," Emily stated.

"I doubt that, because if he was playing by the rules I gave him, rule two states, he has to wait to come after me," Penelope said.

"Well he's got his own rule book," Reid replied as Morgan came up beside him.

"Hey, I was wondering if you all were here," Derek said completely ignoring Garcia. He wasn't playing by her rules he had his own, and if she wanted to know what he did to get woman, then she was going to have wait forever, because he wanted her not some other woman and getting her was going to be different.

"Damn, bro, what did you do, arrest a cowboy and make him give you his clothes?" JJ asked with smile.

"Like this is my idea of a costume, you know I hate Halloween unless it's watching movies with certain best friend," he said finally looking over at her, "That's right I'm talking about you, baby girl, you're the one that said I had to come here."

Pen looked at him and tried to avoid looking at his eyes, because damn he was so hot right now, she wanted to forget everything and take him to the back out to his truck and make good on the bed of his truck. "Keep it up handsome, and I might just have to use those cuffs on you," she said.

Morgan took them off his belt loop and tossed them to her, "There you go my sex kitten, they are all yours tonight, now can you get me in them?" he asked walking over to her. He didn't care that the others were there; she asked for it, he was going to give it to her. Derek stood behind her wrapping his arms around her waist leaning down and whispering in her ear. "When tonight is over, you're going to be already wet for me, and I'm going to be able to slide inside of you and I'm going to give you that fantasy you got, the one about my truck and you against it," he said moving his hands down till they were on her hips.

Garcia was trying to keep her face straight as possible; after all half their team was sitting around them. Agent Daniels had turned his kitchen into a bar scene like with bar tables and stools and she was at the right angle. She felt his hands moving again and she moaned leaning back against him, but he pulled away, kissing her neck. "Derek," she said.

"Should we leave you alone?" Rossi asked coming up with Hotch.

"No, excuse me," Pen said going to find where Morgan had gone too, he couldn't just leave her like this, he'd just gotten her hot and damn she was wet. She just couldn't figure how he knew about that little fantasy, she'd only told one person that long time ago, and that person had since left the BAU.

**TBC**

**AN: Just to clear things up for some my readers that are new. Kevin Lynch and Tamara Barnes do not exist in my writing world, if they have boyfriend or girlfriend it will be a character I make up. For those that already know this, you already know where this is heading. Hope you enjoy this, chapter two is also up. **


	2. The Game Continues

**Halloween Party  
Chapter 2  
The Game Continues**

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews; I don't own anything as you all know. Let the game continue, and by chapter three the winner is going to get their prize. Who do you think that is going to be? Just so you all know Morgan lives away from the city in my story. **

Derek was standing beside the back door, he'd saw Penelope get up and take off after him, but she'd gone in the wrong direction. He had to smile; he'd gotten his message across that he wasn't going to play fair. He still remembered the day he'd over heard his baby girl talking to Elle before she'd left the BAU. She'd said she had a dream about him taking her against his truck in the underground parking lot of the Bureau not caring about the security cameras or getting caught. He wouldn't do that, but he'd take her to his house where nobody could see them and then he'd play out that little fantasy of hers. Because getting caught by somebody at the Federal Building while he was with her in that way was not a good thing. Nevertheless, them alone at his place, where his neighbors were good half mile away, now that was something he wanted to do.

Penelope was still trying to locate Morgan, she couldn't find him, and she really needed him to finish that little ending to that fantasy he'd just talked about. How did he know, it was going to drive her crazy till she found out. She went out the front door hoping that he'd come out this way, but no such luck. She went back inside and towards the back door and she spotted him. He was standing against the door frame and he looked good. They'd been here before back in July for Agent Daniels' Wedding so she knew the house already. He'd come with her as her date, it had been nice too, the entire day she'd got to say that Derek Morgan was her date.

Morgan had seen her come in, and once she'd made her way to the side door he went out the door he was standing against. She was trying to sneak up on him, well he was going to get her yet again. He was leaning against the railing when she came around the house.

"Not going to find me in there, baby girl," he said.

"You know it's not nice to scare your baby girl," Pen said moving towards him, "How did you find out about that little dream of mine?" she asked.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out, princess," Morgan said, "you better go back in there, because the rules were we couldn't do anything unless it was so others could see," he reminded her.

"You're making up your rules as you go, so why play by that rule?" she asked.

Morgan moved away from the railing getting in her personal space before whispering in her ear. "Because, seeing you hot and bothered and knowing I can't do a damn thing about it right then, it just turns me on even more," he said before he walked away again.

"Derek you better not walk in that house and leave me like this," she said.

"You're rules, baby girl, I can't finish what I start till you're in my bed, rule seven," he stated.

"You tell me those rules one more time," she started but he ignored her walking backwards with smile before opening the door and going in, "Oh you wanna play it like that, then we will," she said going in the door and heading straight for the table that the team was at. "Reid, you want to dance?" she asked.

"Hell no," he said, "You're trying to make him come to you again and I'm not playing any roll in getting him jealous, and I know how you like to dance," Reid said trying not to look like he was little scared at that moment, because the idea of getting in the middle of this game being the one that got Morgan to come back over, that was terrifying.

"Fine, scared pants, Rossi, Hotch?" she asked.

Hotch was trying not to laugh because he already knew the game, and he knew the little secret that both them had. "I love my son and life too much to get between you two," he said with smile.

"Your way of dancing to get him over here should only be used on a clone of his, because I'm not that crazy," Rossi said with laugh, "We all remember Texas," he added.

"The dancing you two were doing then was something that a dancer in a strip club would done with a pole, not her best friend's body," Emily said, "But if you wanna come clean and just say you two are dating then that's another story," she added.

They were distracting Garcia because Morgan had told them earlier to keep her distracted when she was around them. He was watching her from across the room waiting to see if she could get one them to dance. What she'd done in Texas was still in his mind and every time he was alone in the bed he used that image to jack off too. Having his baby girl against him like that, he'd thought the team was going to drag them out there at one point. He just hadn't been as drunk as she'd thought, he hadn't even touched his second beer that night when she'd started using his body like a pole to dance against.

Penelope looked up spotting him again. "Emily, come on, you're going to dance with me."

"I love you like a sister, but I'm not even crazy enough for that, I bet JJ would be though," she said.

"I value my life here, and I'm pretty sure that Will wants me alive as well," JJ said, "Just go over to him and do exactly what he's doing to you, tease him, flirt, I mean you do it over a phone, and if he can call you his sex kitten and throw those handcuffs at you right in front of all us, I think you can do the same," she said with smile.

"If all else fails then tell him you are with the FBI and you're one their Male Body Inspectors, you got the shirt on after all," Emily said.

"You did tell him you wanted to play the game, gotta play back," Rossi said.

"We gotta bet going to see who the winner of your game is, we know the rules so move it, Garcia," Hotch said with smile.

"What is with you all and the bets, you bet that we wouldn't sleep together before we got out of Texas, now this," she asked.

"Actually, the bet was when would you sleep together in Texas, and the other was how many drinks would it take you to get care free," Reid said, "Surprisingly Morgan only took one beer, you had like seven."

"My Chocolate God wasn't drunk?" she asked, "Oh, he's getting that cute leather jeans ass his spanked good," she said before walking off to find him.

"Where you think you're going?" Morgan asked grabbing her hand and turning her around to face him.

The others got up and walked off, they weren't going to be around for this. "Have fun you two," Emily said.

"You weren't drunk; oh you know I should just…"

"Just what, baby girl?" Derek asked moving his hands to her back letting them go under her shirt.

"Rule three, no touching under the clothes," she stated before being pulled to him and he kissed her hard and demanding.

"Fuck the rules, if I want you against my truck then I'll take you out there right now and lay you in the bed and we'll go right now," he said kissing her neck, "Do you want that?" Morgan asked moving his hands to her bottom before backing them up against the wall that was behind the table they'd been at.

Penelope moaned feeling him against her he was hard and the jeans he had on were tight, she could see just how this was affecting him. "No, you are not getting me that easily, cowboy, you're going to wait, rule…"

Derek kissed her smothering the next rule on her lips. He moved against her holding her tight to his body grinding against her, just like she'd done to him that night. "Either way this ends you are mine do you understand that? After tonight don't think I'm letting you walk off with somebody else," he said nipping at her neck.

"Who says I going to say yes to that, you gotta earn that right," she tried to put a serious tone behind that, but she whimpered. Moving against him trying to get relief for the fire he'd just started. Her body was feeling like it was going to burst at any second.

"I'll be seeing you baby girl," Derek said kissing her before he walked away again leaving her whimpering against the wall trying to catch her breath. He knew he'd pay for this later, but she'd asked for him to do this, and he was not going to back down.

Penelope tried to get herself back under control, what he'd just done to her body was making that hard to do. She was glad that the table was so close by; she sat down trying to catch her breath. Damn him and his hot body, but she knew she'd done this, started this little game between them and so far it was three for him and zip for her, she was going to have to change that. She looked up seeing Agent Daniels wife. She smiled before going over to her.

"Hey, Lisa, I need favor," she said with smile.

"No, Mike already told me what your game is, you emailed him to let him know not to try and talk to Morgan tonight about office stuff, because the two of you were having little game," she said.

"I need to borrow your husband, nobody will dance with me, and I gotta make certain Agent jealous," Garcia said, "I promise, I'll keep it tame," she added.

"He's over there talking to Rossi and Hotch," Lisa said, "Just no pole dancing woman," she teased.

"Knew I shouldn't have told you that, Liz," Pen said with smile at her friend before she walked over to Mike Daniels, who was the second hottest Agent in the FBI. "Hey, Liz just said you can dance with me and I gotta make Derek jealous, so come on," she said taking his hand and leading him to the dance floor.

"Pen, are you nuts, the last time you danced with me was when I was with you all in Texas, Morgan was showing me the ropes and you to went wild on us," Mike said.

"Well Agent Daniels, you are going to just have to keep that little fantasy for your wife, because I am making my Sexy cowboy super hero jealous tonight," Garcia said.

"Sure you are, just don't use me as a pole and we'll be fine," Mike said before he took her hand and started dancing.

Hotch and Rossi was watching Morgan, they'd seen him when Penelope came over and litterly drug Mike to the dance floor. "Good think that Agent Daniels is happily married and Morgan's his friend other wise I'm pretty sure, they'd get into a fight," Hotch said.

"I think that she's doing what she was trying to do," Rossi said nodding towards Derek who was watching them. "Don't think he's too happy with her,"

"When this is over remind me not to let them play this kind game in public again," Hotch said, "They might just get the other one hurt next time," he added walking off to find something to drink.

Mike was watching Morgan and motioned him to come over. "Hey, close your eyes, Garcia," he said.

Pen closed her eyes not noticing that Derek had been moving towards them, "What you trying to do, make him even more jealous?" she asked before feeling hands tighten around her waist.

"I'm already hard, and that little stunt you just pulled, didn't make me jealous, baby girl," Morgan said holding her to him as he moved his hips dancing to the song. "It made me think of ways I can punish you," he said moving against her. "You're not going to win this game, my Goddess, I'm not going to let you cuff me, because you see, you are the one that is being bad right now."

"Then spank me, and teach me a lesson," Pen said wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him down so she could kiss him, but he moved away. "If you walk off one more time, Derek, I'm going to…" she started before he spanked her ass making her jump a little, but it make sparks of pleasure go through her body.

"I remember that spanking you only makes you cum faster, or did you forget that little detail about that night in the hotel room?" he asked, "I spanked you and you came screaming my name," he said making her moan, "That's right, I remember every little thing you did to me, you got another hour before we leave," he said kissing her, "I got a lasso here that says you're mine before we leave too."

Penelope groaned as he walked away again, that was it, she thought he wasn't walking away again. She turned around to find him, but the room was full of people and she couldn't see him. She saw JJ talking to Emily at the table, they had decided to switch roles as their costumes. Emily was Liaison for the night and JJ was the Behavioral analyst. Reid was Frankenstein tonight, Hotch was Prosecutor which, they all complained about since he used to be one, and Rossi had opted out of dressing up just going as his self, which seemed to work like charm because he had some girl talking to him at the moment.

Morgan has slipped out the back door again he was trying to cool down some, but she was making him hot in a way that she only could. If he was required to pass a polygraph test saying that his baby girl wasn't making him hard, he'd fail that thing in heart beat. He closed his eyes leaning against the railing for second trying to get his mind off her, but it wasn't working. The feel of something cold against his back made him jump before he heard her giggle. "You are going to get it woman," he said going to turn around but she wouldn't let him.

"I don't think so, hot stuff, you've walked away from me four times now, if anyone is walking away it'll be me," Garcia said, but she didn't she moved the piece of ice up that she had placed against his back. "You're on fire aren't you?" she asked moving the ice down his back.

Morgan bit his lip so he wouldn't moan, he wasn't going to let her win, he wanted to win this game. The ice was getting to him though and when she moved it around to his stomach he couldn't help but let the moan out. "You're still not going to win, I got four to one on you, baby girl," he said.

"You don't have the lasso anymore, hot stuff," she said taking it from his side, before she took off this time.

Morgan groaned before he went after her, this game was going to end now, he didn't think he could take another minute of her tormenting him like this, he might be leaving her in a hot and bothered state, but if he hadn't used the cockring she'd given him as a joke on his birthday this past year, he would came long time ago when he was rubbing up against her. She was not going to get away with it though.


	3. Game Over

**Halloween Party  
Chapter 3  
Game over **

**AN: I don't own anything wish I did though. Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you enjoy this. And the winner is….**

Morgan walked up to her ten minutes later after he found her. She was once again sitting at the table. He saw the handcuffs he'd tossed at her earlier and before she could reach for them he grabbed them.

"Hey, you gave them to me," she protested going after him, of course she didn't notice that had been a distraction, he'd also grabbed the lasso back.

"I don't think we're going to see them till Monday," JJ said watching as they went out the door.

"Let's just hope she uncuff's him for work Monday," Emily said.

"Who says it's going to be him cuffed?" Rossi asked, "He got the lasso back as well," he added.

"Either way I don't want to know," Reid said.

"You're telling me you don't want to know the little secret that they've been keeping for the last week now?" Rossi asked him, "Aaron over here already knows it and by the change in address for our technical analyst I've already figured it out too," he said.

"What?" They all asked, except for Hotch since he already knew.

"Don't look at me, I'm not telling you," Hotch said walking off.

Penelope got outside looking around trying to find Derek, but he wasn't around. She walked over to the truck hoping he was over there. "Derek, you…" she didn't get chance to finish her sentence as something came flying at her. She was pulled backwards seconds later till she was flat against Derek Morgan's truck.

"Looks like your cowboy caught his baby girl," Derek said jumping off the back the truck, "And just think I have never used a lasso before," he replied turning her around facing the truck. "You Penelope Garcia are under arrest for being a very bad girl," he said against her ear as he went to snap the cuffs on her wrists.

Penelope wasn't going to play fair though and she turned around before he could get them locked on her. She grabbed them tossing them in the bed the truck before using the rope to bring him to her. "You're the bad boy, Agent Morgan, and I'll be the one cuffing you later," she said kissing him, "Games not over," she added pulling away, but before she could walk away this time he picked her up carrying her to the passenger side of the truck.

"Game over, baby girl, I have you lassoed and you're coming home with me," Morgan said spanking her bottom as she squirmed.

Penelope moaned out at the feeling that went through her body. "Don't do that again," she said biting her lip, she was barely hanging on he'd kept bring her so close to the edge before pulling away and she could already feel the warm sensation in her stomach, she wasn't going to be able to hold on if he continued spanking her, cause he'd been right, that had done something to her that night and every time he threatened it she got wet thinking about what had happened then.

"Rule eight, we can't tell each other no," he said bring his hand down on her again two more times, "Or is this making you wet baby girl, I bet it is," he said letting her back down.

Penelope was holding on to him her entire body was shaking at the moment, if she let go she wasn't going to be able to stand up. "Derek, please," she said, "I need you,"

"Rule one no begging," He said, but he kissed her lips holding onto her, "Rule twelve states, you can't cum till I say you can either," he told her, "well it says that we can't cum till the winner says so, and I'm the winner, because you're so close right now that if I spanked you again, you'd go right over that edge wouldn't you?" he asked.

"No," she moaned out trying her hardest to get under control, "You're wrong, hot stuff,"

Derek turned her around facing the truck, "Put your hands against the truck, baby girl, and down let go," he added, "You do and I'll spank you, and I won't stop till you're cumming."

Penelope did as he asked with a whimper before looking around making sure nobody was coming over or out the door. She knew what he was doing, giving her that fantasy. She could hear his zipper coming down before he undid hers pushing them around her ankles before he kissed his way back up her body placing kisses everywhere he could reach. "Stop stalling," she moaned.

Morgan smiled holding her hips before he thrust inside her, nipping and biting at her neck as he continued to move not letting her have chance to think about where they were. The night air was cool and it was having an effect on her because her nipples were already erected. He moved on hand up under her shirt playing with them pinching them making her moan as his other arm wrapped around her waist bringing her that much closer to him.

The music from inside the house was drowning out any noise they were making and it was a good thing because she was moaning and begging for more and he was giving it to her, he was beyond hard, but he wasn't coming any time soon, he hadn't removed the cock ring yet, he was giving her what she wanted. He'd cum later when he had her in his bed.

Pen reached back moving her arm to his neck pulling him so she could kiss him, but he moved out her grasp spanking her bottom before he pulled out, thrusting back in. "I said, keep those hands yours on my truck, or I'll pull out right now and you'll just have to wait till we get to my place, which is good thirty minutes away from here," Morgan said placing her hands back on the truck.

"Don't you dare," she whimpered, "Touch me," she added.

"Where?" he asked her moving his hands to her hips, "gotta tell me where, baby girl."

"Clit, please, I'm on fire," she exclaimed reaching down again, but he didn't let her touch herself he put her hand back on the truck again before altering from thrusts to spanks as he picked up the paced causing her to buck back into his hand as she bit down on her lip to keep from screaming as she came. "Oh god," she said closing her eyes feeling her legs give way, but Derek held her to him making her scream as he started stroking her clit. He was demanding and she knew there would be bruises, but he wasn't hurting her, it was just exactly how she wanted it.

"Cum for me," he whispered against her neck nipping at her ear as she moaned squirming against his hand feeling the waves wash over her again as she came. She closed her eyes as the white dots danced in her vision from the pleasure that was going through her body.

"We both loss," she said once she had come down from her high.

"Think again, baby girl, I have came yet," he said moving inside her, "I won, this little game, next time might want to add, not sex toys to keep me from cumming," he said with smile.

"You are dead man, Derek Morgan," she said, but she didn't move from his arms. Her body was spent, but she knew they had to move before somebody came out the door.

"You can't kill your husband now can you?" he asked with smile.

"Hey, I said we were going to forget that little fact tonight, while we were playing this game," Garcia said.

"Sorry, but the game is over, you came three times so I win," Morgan stated.

"Twice," she said back.

"Nope, because earlier when I put you down you came from me spanking you again, I'm getting better at this after two months," he said kissing her neck.

"I'm just glad that snuck off and got married last weekend, best decision I ever made at the spur of the moment," she stated.

"Best decision I ever made at all," Derek said, "I caught you twice, I'm not going to do it a third time, so no more catching games, you got that?" he asked.

"Yes, hot stuff," Penelope replied, "You can let go me now, I think getting dressed and out of here is the best idea right now."

"You just wait till I get you home, woman, I'm not letting you out of our bed for the rest the night, and since you made me come here tonight, you owe me a day of watching scary movies," Derek added before he slowly pulled out of her.

Penelope turned around pushing him against the truck dropping to her knees before he could say anything to protest removed the cockring before taking him into her mouth. She knew how to get him to cum quick, and she did so by licking the slit and sucking on just the head of his erection making him hold her to him as he thrust in her mouth cumming. Morgan knew he wasn't going to be able to stand up much longer if she kept sucking and licking him up and down. She swallowed everything he gave her moving back up humming as she did so before pulling away.

Derek was holding to the truck trying to keep his balance, but she wouldn't stop touching him and her hand was wrapped around his length. He moaned before his knees buckled under him and he slid down the side the truck. "Woman," he said trying to get himself back together.

"Don't woman me, hot stuff, I just got you to cum with much work at all, only had to use my tongue," she said with grin before kissing him.

"If we weren't in this yard I'd take you right now, baby girl, but can't exactly risk us getting caught," he said.

"Can you stand up?" She asked.

"Give me a minute, Penelope, can't exactly get back up after that without few seconds," Derek said.

"I did what you did to me, handsome, now get your cowboy ass up and follow me," Penelope said standing up as she pulled her pants back up.

"This better be good because I was going to take you home and get you in the shower," he said following her once he had his belt buckled again.

"Shower can wait, my love, this cannot," Pen said taking his hand and leading him towards the backyard.

Penelope lead him little ways farther until they were against one the trees that went along the property that separated the yard and the woods. "What are you up to woman?" he asked.

"Remember Mike's wedding?" She asked, "You said if you ever got the chance and nobody was around, you'd do me right here," she reminded him pulling him into a kiss, "Nobody's around, and they think we're gone," she stated.

"You naughty girl," Morgan said before kissing her back.

"Here's your chance, you going to take it, or do you want that shower?" she asked before pulling her shirt off.

Morgan turned around so he'd be against the tree, he took his pants off then his shirt making place so he could sit watching as she removed the rest her clothes too. "You know if we get caught I'm going to say this was all your fault," he teased.

"You would get your baby girl in trouble?" she asked with smile.

"No, but I will say you are the one that decided to come back here to have sex," Derek said pulling her down on the ground making her giggle.

"You know you love me," she teased.

"I've always loved you, Penelope," he said kissing her.

Penelope moved so she was against him before sinking down on his erection with smile before she started moving against him. "Thank you for playing along," she said pulling away for air.

"Always, now move faster, or I'm going to flip us and you'll be on the bottom," Morgan said with grin holding her in place before kissing her.

Pen moaned wrapping her arms around him moving faster as he'd asked. She nipped at his neck making him moan. "Promises, promises, Agent Morgan," she teased.

Derek didn't reply instead he moved holding her hips as he did so so she couldn't move. He continued holding her as he did so until she was moaning reaching for him as she went over the edge. He took that moment to move them so she was lying on the ground; he started moving thrusting into her kissing her as he went over the edge.

"Derek," she moaned as he slammed against her bringing her to yet another climax. They'd both have bruises later, but she didn't care, because this was something she could do forever, well except for being in the leaves as she did so. She wrapped her legs around his waist thrusting up some more making him moan against her neck. "Somebody is still hard," she said with smile, "You're not going to break me, handsome, and after what we did against your truck, you should know that," she replied kissing his neck.

"That's not the problem," he moaned kissing her neck.

"Then hot stuff, what's the problem?" she asked.

"Nothing is wrong, baby girl, I just realized that we never talked about protection," he said.

"If I get pregnant at least we can tell our kids how they were brought into this world. Their parents got drunk in Texas then got married month later, then had this really wild game where they had sex outside against their dad's truck then in a friends yard," Penelope said making him laugh, "I told you handsome back in Texas, even before we were officially together, I don't' want nothing separating us, and birth control is a shame," she stated.

"Well I better start moving if you want those kids," he teased kissing her moving slowly this time. Morgan kissed her moving his hands up and down her sides.

"I'm not going to be able to move in the morning," she moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck moving her legs back down letting him take control this time.

"Who says you're getting out the bed at all tomorrow?" he asked kissing her.

"You keep moving like this and we're not getting home at all," Pen said arching her back, "Baby, please, I don't like slow," she moaned trying to get him to go faster.

"Well too bad, baby girl, because I like slow," he teased kissing her reaching down to where they were joined and stroking her clit making her gasp out moving against him like she was on fire. He took mercy on her and started moving faster until they went over again. He rolled away sliding out of her with smile. "You know what's the best thing about falling in love with your best friend?" he asked pulling her to him.

"What would that be my sexy cowboy?" She asked.

"You already know my secrets, and I don't have to explain things like job and stuff," he said kissing her.

"Best thing about marrying my best friend, a.k.a., you," Pen said, "I don't have to worry about a guy getting jealous when I need my best friend to hold me, or tell me things are going to be okay," Penelope said, "That's why I couldn't walk away after Texas, even though we both said that we could go back if the other wanted to, the only reason I said that was because I didn't know if you wanted to be stuck with one person the rest of your life," she explained.

"I never thought I would, but I met this girl almost five years ago that changed my world, and if I didn't already marry her, I'd find a judge and I'd ask her to marry me now," Morgan said before kissing her, "You baby girl, are the reason I am still alive, because without you I would gave up long time ago."

"I'm glad that you didn't because, you I could never live without, and I love you for just being you, even if you drive me nuts sometimes," Penelope said with laugh.

"Oh I drive you crazy?" He asked with smile sitting up, "When do I drive you crazy?" he asked before he started tickling her making her squeal out trying to get away from him.

"Not in a bad way," Pen said as she got up going towards her close, but he picked her up causing her to start laughing even more. "Put me down Morgan, now,"

"Or what, because as you said I drive you crazy, so till I hear an apology you're not aloud to have your clothes back," Derek said.

"I'm sorry, but it's in a good way, like when you wake up in the bed and start massaging my breasts, getting me wet before you move down tasting me, the things you say to me when we're alone," she said with smile.

"You are my baby girl, and I will accept your apology," Morgan said, "We better get out of here before Hotch and them come out and find my truck still here," he said with chuckle, "That would be something I wouldn't even try explaining," he added.

"Then move your sexy ass, cowboy," Penelope said swatting his butt this time before going to get her clothes.

"Spank me again and I'll have you against that tree this time," He asked once they were dressed.

"Gotta catch me first, hot stuff," she said taking off towards the driveway.

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews, hope you have all enjoyed this chapter, I know I did and how did you like that little surprise I through in. Just think only Hotch and Rossi know about it. **


	4. Lazy Day

**Halloween Party  
Chapter 4**

**Lazy Day**

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews I don't own anything. After the wild night they had. This is the last chapter; I have four stories more lined up after this one though. The fun isn't over yet, lazy day around the house with strawberries, Jack Daniels, smoothies and Coca Cola. **

Penelope woke up the next morning and she couldn't help but feel a wonderful blissful state wash over her. She knew that only Hotch and maybe Rossi knew about them being married. She'd fixed her address in the computer hacking into her file and if anybody asked it had always been that address. She rolled over onto her back going to get up and go to the bathroom, but she groaned, her bottom was sore and it wasn't just from getting spanked either, which she loved. If somebody would to ask her that she'd deny it though, no way was she going to admit that having her sexy chocolate God spanked her; she turned her on in a way that could send her over that edge if she was already there.

"You okay?" Derek asked sitting up when he heard her groan, he'd been watching her for few minutes.

"I'm just little sore is all, the ground has no give, and the leaves were little rough, but I loved every minute of it, handsome, and we can go again anytime you want to," she said with smile before kissing him.

"If you're hurt tell me, baby girl, because…"

"I am fine, handsome, just little sore is all, I'll be right back nature is calling, and not the kind from last night," She teased going to the bathroom.

Morgan went after her he knew she was more than little sore. "Pen," he said.

"Out, I love you, but there are some things I need to do alone," she said with smile before shutting the door.

"Well when you get out here I want to see that sexy butt of yours, I know that it's sore and you were in the leaves for while, baby girl," Morgan said.

Penelope didn't answer instead she opened the door, "I just didn't want you to think I couldn't have fun, and be wild," she said biting her lip.

"Woman, you are the wildest and most fun person I know to hang out with, now turn yourself around so I can see that cute ass yours," Derek said with smile.

"No," she said shacking her head.

"Penelope Morgan, do not make me turn you around," he said, "If I got you hurt I want to see so I can take care of you," Derek said.

"Promise me you want regret having fun last night, other wise I'm not turning around," she said.

"Baby girl, I wouldn't regret last night for any reason, and if you're in pain I want to take care of you, I have that right especially now, and even if I wasn't your husband I would still want to know," he said kissing her pouting lips before he turned her around, "Woman you should said something last night," he stated, "Come on, were going to take care of those scraps and then start on those movies once I decide what to fix," he said.

"I didn't know, and when we got home well, we were having sex against the wall, the kitchen counter, the bedroom wall, then we finally made it to the shower and well we both know how that went," she said with giggle.

"Yeah, both us sliding up and your ass isn't the only one sore, I got bruise on mine you try sitting down in one the chairs at work Monday see how that is going to feel," Morgan said before kissing her.

"I have the same problem, hot stuff, but you can't exactly sit on a pillow, they might start asking questions," Pen said, "And thanks for not being mad at me," she said.

"I got no reason to be mad at you, woman, you're the best thing that happened to me, and if I ever forget that then I'm sorry, and you can spank me as many times as you want," Morgan said.

"I should already spank you for that little stunt you pulled last night, I told you that having sex in the shower is dangerous, and should only be done when it is not wet and slippery like it was, but no, you don't want to listen to the Goddess of all knowing, soon as your butt is back to not being bruised you're getting few spanks," Pen said before kissing him.

"Wasn't it you, that suggest we shower, I said bath, you said shower," Derek said before getting a punch in the arm.

"I'm not the only wild one in this marriage, and we still have that lasso, handsome, I can tie you to the bed right now and have my way with you," she stated before going to move.

"Pump those breaks of yours," Derek said, "Today we're laying around and watching movies, I love you but for once in my life I'm out of will power to move," he said knowing she was going to tease him.

"Oh my god, I need to call our friends and let them know that the cure for getting you tired is having sex over and over on every surface that is possible until three am," Penelope said with grin reaching for her phone.

"The hell you are woman," Derek said taking the phone and tossing it on the bed, "Your cute little ass is going back in that bathroom, I'm going to make you a bath then fix us some breakfast while you soak," he said.

"I'll behave if you join me," she said with wicked grin.

"No, because you won't behave, and I can't spank you right now," he said kissing her.

"Do not make me spank you," Penelope said with smile.

"I promise soon as you get out we'll eat then we can cuddle all you want, and we don't have to move till Monday morning," Morgan said before taking her hand leading her to the bed, "Lay on your side till I get back, then you can have that bath," he said kissing her.

"Morgan,"

"Baby girl, sit, it's my job to take care of you now, I told you I would when I gave that ring, now let your man do that," Derek said before going to the bathroom.

Hour later Morgan was lying on the couch with her resting between his legs to keep her from touching the couch. He'd ended up in the bathtub with her after she started pouting, he couldn't resist her pout. Now they were relaxing and had the first of the horror movies on. They were only semi dressed, both only wearing pair of boxers. Clooney was laying in the floor beside them fast asleep.

"You are going to be lucky if I let you in the bed tonight," Penelope said covering her eyes.

"You say that every year, Pen, and it's usually you begging me to hold you afterwards," he teased.

"I said anything but Jaws, handsome, you know I already hate the beach." She complained.

"We are in the house, on our couch and there isn't even a large body of water near us, and you got me to protect you," Morgan said kissing the top her head moving his hand up to her breast.

"Trying to cop a feel?" she asked.

"Would you just enjoy, and relax," he said, "If you do I might let you watch Star Trek later," he replied.

"Sign me up then," Penelope said snuggling up against his chest.

Somewhere after the start of the second movie Penelope fell asleep against his chest. He couldn't help but smile watching her; he wasn't even paying attention to the movie, instead he was watching her sleep moving his hand up and down her bare back. Morgan couldn't believe he was lucky enough to get her, he was glad that they'd gotten stuck in Texas for that extra night. It had started off just them all sitting around at one the back booths eating since they'd gotten their guy and the pilot had gotten sick not able to fly back till the next morning.

When they ended the night he'd only had one beer, half of a second and couple shots, Penelope had had few rum and cokes with something else added in it. Mike and JJ had pushed them on the dance floor after Pen had the third drink and after that it all started. He was never letting her near the dance floor with those moves again less it was in their living room where only they were there.

"Hey sleepy head," he said with smile.

"Go away," she moaned burrowing her head against his neck.

"Sorry, I'm never leaving you less I absolutely have to," Morgan said, "I thought we could get some food then since you want to sleep we could go lay in the bed for while," he offered.

"I am not leaving this couch, I'm comfortable as is," she said.

"Good for you, but one of us is getting up, I'll be right back," Morgan said slipping out from under her after giving her a kiss.

"Not fair, handsome," Pen said before sitting up, "You mentioned food, what would that be?" she asked going to the kitchen.

Derek was holding can of whip cream in one hand and bowl of chocolate covered strawberries in the other, he'd put them in the fridge earlier so they could get little cold. "Which do you want?" he asked.

"Do I have to choice?" she asked with grin.

"Yes, one or the other, baby girl," Morgan said.

"I can't possible choice, because what if I want to cover you with whip cream and use the strawberries to get it off mixing that and the chocolate sauce?" she asked.

"Who said anything about using this on ourselves, I was going to make smoothies with some Jack Daniels and feed these to you, but if you want to just eat them yourself," he said going to put them back up.

"Don't you dare put those up, the bed in ten minutes and we're watching Star Trek," Penelope said with smile.

Derek walked into the bedroom finding her sitting with the covers pulled up the remote in her hand. "Put down the remote and remove the covers, or you'll just have to forget about this for while," he teased.

"I thought we were watching…" she didn't have chance to finish that thought, the sight of him not only holding the chocolate covered strawberries, but he was holding the bottle of chocolate syrup too, "I love you, I love you, I love you," Penelope said sitting up more not caring about the slight sting when she did so.

"You take these and I'll go get your smoothie," Morgan said.

"Bring the bottle back with you, of the Jack that is," Pen said with smile, she was going to have fun and they didn't have to work tomorrow thankfully, so they could get wasted if they wanted to.

Morgan came back with her smoothie, two glasses of coke with Jack Daniels in it and the bottle like she asked. "Are you going to tell me what you're planning on doing with this?" he asked.

"Nope, now get your butt over here, cowboy, this weekend isn't over and till Monday you are my personal cowboy," Penelope said.

"I'm always yours baby girl," he said sitting down.

"I know, but this fantasy isn't over until we have to leave for work Monday," Penelope said straddling him before she kissed him wrapping her arms around his neck.

Neither wanted to pull away for air but they had to and Penelope reached over getting the bottle of Jack opening it before putting it to his lips, "Drink, I'm getting you back for that little trick in Texas, this time I'm going to be the one that's only partially drunk," she said.

"I don't think so, you've been known to drink me under the table time or two," Derek said swallowing.

"Fine, we both drink, and we have fun today, laying around the rest the day not getting up less we have to, what you say, you game?"

"Long as it doesn't require us leaving the house I'm game," Derek said taking the bottle from her and making her drink this time. He took the bottle away setting it back down picking up one the strawberries and letting the sauce drip on her lips before he licked and kissed it away making her moan before he pulled away letting her have the strawberry.

"Keep this up and I'm never going to be able to eat strawberries in front of our friends," Pen said closing her eyes.

Morgan smiled at her, moving his hands down her sides. "Then I'll just have to make sure you have them everyday, that way I get to watch you squirm knowing what I could be doing with them if we were alone," he said.

"Then I'll just have to find you a new toy, this time it'll be vibrating and you'll have to squirm too," Pen said taking reach other into the bowl getting another strawberry. However before she could eat it he picked her up moving her on her back, "Oh so you want to be on top again," she teased with laugh as he took took the strawberry from her eating it.

"Sorry, baby girl, I told you I'm taking care of you today, that means you get to enjoy this and I'll be doing the work," Derek said reaching for the chocolate syrup opening it before turning it upside down, "Where you want it?" he asked.

"Thought you were in charge?" she asked with grin.

Morgan squirted some the sauce into his mouth before leaning down and kissing her, letting her taste it from his mouth. "Good point," he said pulling away for air few minutes later taking the bottle and placing drops of the sauce on various places before kissing and licking it away again.

"Derek," she moaned when he got closer to her center.

He poured the sauce into his mouth before he started licking at her making her moan swirling his tongue around her clit mixing the chocolate and her juices in his mouth making him moan before he laid the bottle down bringing her up closer to his mouth as he licked and sucked till she was arching up as he sent her over the edge. He moved back up her body kissing her moving his hands over her sides as she came down. He moved away reaching for the bottle of Jack taking a swig of it.

Penelope sat up with moan taking her smoothie and drinking some of it before eating couple strawberries. "I could get used to that," she said kissing his back.

"I'm not done with you yet woman," he said.

"Sorry, my turn to play," Pen said taking the chocolate syrup from the bed with a wicked smile before she poured it on her breasts, "Oops," she said with grin before she squealed as he moved over to her kissing her before he started cleaning the sauce away making her moan and whimper as he nipped at her breasts pulling her nipples into his mouth making sure she was clean. "Want some more?" She asked with grin.

"Nope, I just want you now," Morgan said taking the bottle from her making sure the top was on it before he tossed it over his shoulder kissing her as she pushed him on his back sinking down on him.

It almost seven that night when they came out the bedroom; Derek decided they needed food to somewhat sober them up. They were kissing each other as they walked towards the kitchen. "I don't want food, I want more Alcohol and you," Penelope said.

"No, I'm trying to be the adult here, we need food before we get sick, we haven't eaten since breakfast, and if we don't eat soon we're going to not only have hang over in the morning, but upset stomach," Morgan said, he knew from experience, and he didn't want to be sick.

"I'm not drunk," she stated trying to stand without using him for support, but she was swaying.

Morgan laughed picking her up and carrying her to the couch. "Sit, I am going to stick the left over pizza in the microwave," he said going to do so; he'd clean the bedroom up later.

"Derek, was this better than Texas?" She asked before he walked out the room.

"It's better, but only because we're already married this time," he said giving her a quick kiss, "I'll never regret taking you back to my room that night either," he added.

"I'll never regret last night either, you me, that party, we're going to have to play that game again one day," Penelope said.

"Which part, you against my truck or playing hard to get, because no way am I going to catch you a third time, I told you that last night, but say the word and I'll have you against the truck, this time we can use the bed if you want," he replied.

"Word," Penelope said with smile.

"Aren't you tired yet woman?" he asked kissing her.

"I'll never be tired of you, hot stuff," Pen said pulling him closer to her.

"We're never going to eat are we?" he asked.

"Go get that food before I pull you over this couch and we go right here."

"Good thing I get day to rest tomorrow," he teased moving his hand down her back, "And we're going to finish those movies tomorrow," he added before leaving going to the kitchen.

Penelope looked over at her cell flipping it open and texting JJ. "I am married to the sexiest, hottest, FBI Agent, pass the word sis, I'm married to Derek Morgan and I'm now Mrs. Derek Morgan," she looked it over again before adding, "I love him, and I finally know what it means to really be happy again," she sent the message before sitting back on the couch with sigh and smile.

Derek was standing in the kitchen waiting for the pizza to heat up. He went to the bedroom finding his cell phone and called his sister, Sarah. "Hey sis, tell mom she doesn't have to worry about me being alone any more, I got married last weekend, and I'm pretty sure in year, she'll have those grandbabies she wants," he said with smile.

"What did you just say?" Sarah asked, "Did my little brother finally settle down?" she asked with smile.

"Yeah, I'll call you back later, but pass the word around, and I'll send you the pictures later," he added.

"You better, love you, Derek," Sarah said.

"You know I will, love yah too, sis," he replied with smile before he hung up. If the rest his life was going to be as wild and crazy as last night then he couldn't wait to see what came next.

**THE END**

**AN: Hope you all enjoyed, I'll start another one maybe tonight if so I'll only be two chapters. I got the idea the other day when Penelope dyed her hair red and Morgan was on the plane before he saw it. It'll be up later tonight hopefully. Thanks for all the reviews and glad you all loved the little surprise of them being married. **


End file.
